hamzadailyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrestlers and their successors
Pedecessor: Andre the giant Billed height: 7ft 5 in Billed weight: 537 lbs One can only look up to this man and would not like to toy with him. At over seven feet tall and weighing over five hundred pounds this Goliath was billed as the eighth wonder of the world and for good reason. Successor: the big show Billed height: 7ft 4 in Billed weight: over 500 pounds One can easily compare the big show to Andre. Their weight was more or less the same and their heights are near alike. The wwe even originally billed him as the giant. There are some differences though. Big show is the first wrestler in the wwe billed as the worlds largest athlete since el gigante. Andre's facial hair is more similar to brodus clay. Predecessor: Rikishi Billed height: 6ft 1in Billed weight: 425 lbs The over 400 pound islander was most famous for his gimmick as a dancer. As well as being famous for his body crushing slam. His is retired now but his sons are wrestling and he too has a similar successor. Successor: Brodus Clay Billed height: 6ft 7in Billed weight: 375 lbs The funkasaurus Brodus Clay is very comparable to Rikishi. The attire is nearly the same. The dancing entrance is very similar. The over or near 400 pound guts are similar. Despite these similar characteristics there are some diffences. Rikishi never had backup dancers nor did he have significant facial hair. There is a significant height difference between the two. Predecessor: Goldberg Billed height: 1.92m Billed weight: 120.7 kg Well known around the world as the strongest and the most ferocious, Goldberg was a wrestler who was one tough opponent to beat. He is best known for his lengthy undefeated streak of 173-0. Until he was beaten by Kevin Nash after being shocked with a cattle prod Goldberg was known as undefeated for nearly a year. In the beginning of his career he, like ryback faced many jobbers to get his streak started. He was similar to ryback for finishing matches quickly. Successor: Ryback Billed height: 1.87m Billed weight: 291 lbs Though ryback made sort of a random entrance he quickly made an impact. With the strength of ten men and machine like focus ryback has been running through his opponents. Impressively he has never suffered to consecutive moves so far and is yet to be pinned for pinfall. He is similar to Goldberg not only by facial feature but also by his fighting style and strength. There are nearly no differences between ryback and Goldberg. Ryback has so far won over 20 matches consecutively. Predecessor: Yokozuna Billed height: 6ft 4in Billed weight: 595 lbs For Japanese wrestlers the gimmick is either a sumo wrestler or a Japanese anime character. But do not take this man lightly. He is a real warrior and one body slam from him ends a match. He was billed from Japan just like his successor and like his successor is not afraid to show off is huge gut. Successor: Lord Tensai Billed height: 6ft 7in Billed weight: 361 lbs Like Yokozuna lord Tensai is a heel. He, besides having similar facial features and a close height to Yokozuna, he is also not really Japanese like Yokozuna. He too is very heavy though not as heavy as his successor. He is also in the same gimmick as him when it comes to entrance. Both Tensai and Yokozuna entered in kimono. They both had assistants and like Yokozuna has no self esteem issues about his fat. Predecessor: The Undertaker Billed height: 6ft 10 in Billed weight: 299 lbs One of the most instantly recognisable superstars is the deadman himself. Though he has the appearance of a heel he is looked to as more of a face. He is most famous for his intimidating entrances. He has fought very recognisable stars like the big show, the great khali, the towering giant Gonzales. He is also famous for his undefeated streak of 20-0 in wrestle mania. He has also fought his new successor and his billed brother. Predecessor: Kane Billed height: 7ft Billed weight: over 350 lbs As well as holding the original first name of his predecessor Kane resembles the undertaker in many ways. His entrance is near alike and his in ring attire matches the undertakers quite well. Their heights are very similar but there is a weight difference. The two have feuded and formed alliances. Though as most people could guess Kane was being prepared to take over after the undertaker retired. There are a few differences. The undertakers entrance is more "graveyard lightning" based where as Kane's is more "hell fire" based. The differences in the attire is based only on the grounds that Kane likes red on his outfit. Predessosser: Rey Mysterio Billed height: 5ft 7 in Billed weight: 175 lbs Booyaka! Booyaka! The high flying fast kicking Rey Mysterio was most famous for his undeniably fast speed and acrobatic fighting style. He left the wwe after being attacked by Alberto Del Rio. He is back now though he makes few appearances. He has been mainly replaced by an even more high flying wrestler named sin Cara. Successor: Sin Cara Billed height: 5ft 8 in Billed weight: 180 lbs It's easy to see how Sin Cara resembles Mysterio. His fighting style, height, weight, name language, and attire are nearly the same as Mysterio. Though Sin Cara is actually billed from Mexico. He has made an impact and found his image in the wwe in a very short amount of time?